


Blossom of the Bath

by bigfatsalad



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Aftercare, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Ears, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forgive Me, Grinding, Love Bites, Magic Fingers, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Napping, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatsalad/pseuds/bigfatsalad
Summary: "Blossom of the Battlefield," that's what she liked to call herself, anyways. With her natural charm and charisma, Silvia had no problems getting whatever she wanted, from whoever she wanted. Though... she might've gotten too far ahead of herself in trying to earn the title of "Blossom of the Bath."
Relationships: Levn | Lewyn/Silvia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Blossom of the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... smut? Idk man, I kinda been thinking I wanna write some of that stuff, and what better way to do it than to write for a ship that:
> 
> 1) I absolutely adore  
> 2) has a small amount of content and  
> 3) is very versatile when it comes to characterization
> 
> Please keep in mind that this *is* my first smut, so I apologize in advance if it doesn't do the trick. Sorry ^^

The door of the bathing room creaked open with a whine. Strolling through the door was a green-haired woman, whose hair, which was normally tied into twin-tails, flowed down to her waist instead, surrounding her naked, slender frame. With each step she took into the room, her hips swayed teasingly; it was the same sway that attracted many young eyes, man and woman alike. Though, her womanly charms did not seem to be working today on one specific bard.

“Oh Lewyn~” she called coyly. “Lookie, lookie who’s here!”

“What is it you want _now_ , Silvia?” the bard groaned exasperatedly without turning his head towards her. “I can’t even relax in the bath anymore without you pestering me.”

“Aww, so you’re saying you don’t like my company? What about all those,” she jutted her lips out in a seductive pucker, “other times? Hmm?”

“… Just tell me why you’re here.”

“You’re no fun,” she pouted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “I just wanted to take a bath,” she mumbled, “but when I found out you got here first, well, I thought we could… you _know…_ ”

Lewyn shut his eyes, hoping to tune her out. “Whatever it is, spit it out.”

“You’re really gonna make me say it?!” He almost wished he cared enough to see that surprised expression on her face that he knew she was making, though, it wasn’t a worthy incentive. At all.

“Maybe.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I _guess_ I’ll spell it out for you.” Sucking in a deep breath, she reluctantly began: “I was… _wondering…_ if we could… share a bath together?”

He cracked an eye open at that. Silvia, who was normally so confident with things like these, with her overly-clingy nature and bright personality, had a rosy tint to her cheeks as her eyes stubbornly avoided him, and her body curled up against itself shyly. Even her legs were quivering against each other. It was a nice change of pace, to see her so flustered like this.

“Hmph.” He shut his eyes again once more, tilting his head back to rest against the tub. “Do what you please,” he said, with a dismissive wave. She gasped, but kept her mouth shut. 

With that, the room had gone silent. The occasional dripping of water, lulling him to sleep. And when the patter of her feet went further and further away until the door clicked shut, Lewyn sighed in relief. _Thank Gods._

“Alrighty, Lewyn! Scoot over!” 

“Hwah?” He startled at the words, seeing Silvia bent over him, one leg already slung over the tub’s wall. “Silvia!” he exclaimed. “ _Why_ are you still here?”

“You told me to do what I please, so that’s what I’m gonna do!” she simply replied, still trying to force her way into the water. “Hey, hurry up!”

“Fine, fine…”

*

Lewyn sat up rigidly— annoyed— as her small body fit snugly between his legs. He tried not to focus on where she was… touching, deciding that it was simply an ignorant mistake. From where he was, he could see the top of her head; he could see where each and every strand began, and the parting line that had to have been there for years. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through, to feel each lock curl around his fingers, but the memory of his last failed attempt stalled him. 

Not knowing what to do with his hands, he resorted to resting them on the edge of the tub, drumming his fingers against it while he waited awkwardly. Silvia hummed a simple tune as she washed herself, occasionally shimmying her hips against him. Each time she did, she ground herself— unconsciously, he hoped— harder against his rapidly stiffening groin. She was completely unaware of how discomforting her actions were, as Lewyn tried his hardest to stifle his groans.

“Silvia… is there really any reason for this?”

“Hm?” she hummed innocently, continuing to press against his length with increasing friction. “I just thought that it’d be more _efficient_ this way. We all know how long you take in here,” she giggled, which shook her even harder against him. “Besides,” she pouted, leaning back, onto him, “I barely get to see you anymore.”

“Right…” he gasped, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he tried to remain composed, her speed gradually increasing. “…You saw me yesterday, though.”

“Hmph. Meeting in passing doesn’t count.” Silvia lifted up a dripping hand, tracing a single finger across the skin of his forearm in little coquettish circles, as she continued her small, subtle ministrations with her hips, which sent electrifying shivers up his spine. The pressure in his stomach only grew more and more the longer she kept it up. She turned her head to look at him, a devilish smile on her face. “Hm-hm~ something wrong, Lewyn? You’re looking a bit winded, right now.”

“It’s… n-nothing at all…” he squeezed out, clamping his eyes shut. Pleasure rippled through his body as Silvia continued to brush against his manhood with more purpose to her movements. By this point, it surely wasn’t an accident. _That little…_ He could feel the curve of the line of her ass with every rotation. _Kinda embarrassing that I’m getting off to this…_ “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“I have _no_ idea what you mean,” she said, bucking against him, accentuating her point.

Panting, he clenched his fists tight against the edges of the tub, “A-ah, Silvia, _wait…_ I might…” The pleasure, electrifying and boiling at the same time, was building and building high into its climax until, suddenly, she rose up out of the tub. He snapped his eyes open in a flash, the lack of stimulation, unbearable. “…Huh?”

“I’m done,” she giggled.

“…You’re… done?” He breathed heavily. “And you’re just going to leave me… like this?”

“Pretty much.”

“‘Pretty much?’” Lewyn frowned at the words. “What do you mean you’re ‘done?’”

“Hehe, I—” Before she could finish the thought, though, he pulled her back into the water with a _bump_ . “Wha!” she yelped, as he pulled her close to him; his arms crossed across her chest, trapping her. Tilting his head, his lips gently blew air over her right ear, sending shivers down her back. “L-Lewyn, what’re you— _ahh~!_ ” She moaned audibly, gripping her nails tightly into his forearms, as he began to suck on the top of her ear, gently nibbling it. “N-no, w-wait, I’m sorry!”

“It’s too late for that,” he growled, gravel to his voice, into her ear. “I think you deserve a punishment.” Smirking, his tongue began to drag down, following the curves of her ear; each lick sending Silvia into a shaking mess.

“Y-you know how… _sensitive_ my ears are!” she whined, clamping her eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Have mercy!” Lewyn simply ignored her as he continued to flick his tongue across the top, alternating between sucking and peppering the occasional kiss down to the lobe of her ear. Face flushed, she bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her moans.

“You should have thought about that before you decided to be a naughty girl and tease me.” Satisfied with her squirming, he blew air over the cooling saliva coating her ear. She stiffened up at the sensation.

“I-I understand! Mercy, pl- _ease~”_ Her words cut off into a moan as he shifted his attention to the other ear, nibbling and sucking on it just as he’d done before. Silvia shut her mouth into a thin line, her face twisted in concentration as she tried to focus on anything other than the man suckling and panting all over her ears. 

“Lewyn! I can’t take anymore!”

“Aw,” he pulled her ear between his teeth, making her yelp in surprise—or was it arousal? He stooped down to whisper, “You’re not satisfied yet, are you?”

She gulped as he went further down her body, leaving meaningless kisses in the crook of her neck. “I know you can take more. I’m giving you the attention you wanted, right?” Silvia winced as Lewyn bit into the flesh of her neck, sucking it as he did with her ears. This would definitely make a mark. 

“W-wait! Don’t! What if everyone else,” she panted, “sees it?”

“Like that matters. The idea itself excites you doesn’t it?” She squirmed silently, as he increased the pressure of his sucking. His breath tickled, like a feather fluttering across her skin. She groaned, as she tilted her neck to the side to grant him more entry. “You want everyone to know that you belong to the Prince of Silesse. You want everyone to know of the attention I shower on you, hm? Don’t worry; I’ll make sure your hunger for me is sated.”

He slowly released her from his arms, as he continued to leave fleeting marks on her neck, to her collar, and over her shoulders. Along her bustline, he gently cupped his hands under her small breasts, weighing each one. He gently kneaded them, carefully observing how each movement made her react. Lewyn ran his thumbs over her nipples experimentally, eliciting a moan to spill from her lips. A devious grin spread across his face. Spurred on from the sound, he pinched each bud and twisted them, making her shiver even more.

“You’re evil,” she pouted. “So, so,” as she spoke, he returned to sucking at her ears, making her squeal out, “e~ _vil!_ ” 

Settling into a rhythm of pinching and pulling and licking, the hot panting and sputtering from the girl before him made him groan with arousal. “I can do far worse, is that what you want?” While his right hand continued its ministrations, the other slipped off her left breast, instead grazing along her ribcage all the way down to her waist. From there, he dragged his fingers down to her inner thigh, caressing the skin there. Gruffly, he whispered into her ear, “Do you want me to take you here? Pound into you until the only thing you can say is my name? Leave you a quivering, needy mess, all because you felt like teasing me?” The hairs on the end of her neck stood on edge. “Because, I can do that.”

“…Y-you would?”

Lewyn chuckled darkly. “You’re so filthy, Silvia. I bet those simple, clichéd words have made you even more excited.”

“No, that’s not— _mmph_!” Silvia’s words were cut off abruptly as Lewyn turned her head to face him with his right hand, capturing her lips in a kiss. Having her breath stolen away, she was in no position to fight against his wandering fingers that slipped off of her inner thigh, and loomed dangerously over her wet entrance instead. He slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same exact time he slipped his first finger into her slit. She moaned against his mouth, shivering at the sensation; with each curl of his middle finger, he plunged deeper into her heat.

Releasing her lips, he smirked. “Hm, rather easy to go in like this, huh?” She said nothing, leaving him to experiment to his own accord. One touch here, another there. Nothing made her react the way one spot at the top of her walls did; one poke had her shutting her eyes and shriveling up.

“Looks like I found a spot you _really_ like.” She squirmed, trying to shut her legs as he gave _that spot_ another experimental curl.

“S-shut up! You’re just imagining it, Lewyn! You’re just, _just_ — _hahh~_ ” She hunched over, clutching his forearm tightly as he began to increase his speed. “W-wait a sec…!” Involuntarily, Silvia began to buck against his hand, trying to match the pace at which he was touching her; the bathwater threatened to spill out from the sides of the tub. “ _Hah_ , Lewyn… I’m so close… Please don’t stop…” 

“If you _beg_ me, I’ll consider it.”

“Please, Lewyn… Please, oh my goodness, _please!_ ” She continued to whine the word as if she were reciting a prayer, rocking back and forth on his finger with increasing speed.

“Please what?”

“Oh, please… let me _cum~!”_ She cried out with a shriek as her orgasm rippled through her in waves of growing intensity; her body curving upwards as her walls tightened around his finger. Panting, as her high was coming to an end, she slumped against his chest, her face gleaming and smiling.

*

“You’re so beautiful, Silvia.” She said nothing, but her brightening blush told him everything he needed to know. “You’re so damn beautiful, I want to see more. This side of yourself… how long have you kept it hidden, I wonder?”

“Ugh, why do you have to talk so weird after doing something like _that?_ ” With downcast eyes, she mumbled, “It’s kinda creepy.”

“Wow. And here I was thinking you’d appreciate a compliment after having been played like a lyre.” She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it preemptively. He chuckled, slipping his finger out of her slickness. “This _has_ been a waste of a bath, so I may as well…” Silvia yelped as Lewyn pulled her legs apart with his right hand.

“Huh, what’re you—!” She squealed as he began to run his fingers against her clit, which was overly sensitive from the previous orgasm. She tried to clamp her legs shut to stop the assault on the bud, but he held her legs open with a surprisingly strong grip.

“Did you think I was done punishing you? Not a chance in hell,” he growled. The strokes, gentle and few in frequency, grew into a more consistent and vigorous rhythm. She clutched at his wrist, but it did nothing to lessen the speed of his stroking. 

“I won’t do it again, I _swear!_ ”

“You've had your fill now, is that it?”

“Yes…” she panted. Her mouth fell open in gasps and moans as she struggled to make sense of the situation. His fingers just felt too _damn_ good! With the subtle callouses from his time playing the lyre, the rough texture made for some delicious, brain-melting pleasure.

Lewyn released her leg, taking his index and middle fingers and hooking it into her mouth instead. “I think that’s enough singing, Silvi. Your dancing’s better anyways.” Without hesitation, Silvia began to suck on his fingers, saliva spilling out from the sides of her mouth. She squirmed as he continued to stroke against her womanhood.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered deep into her ear, 

“Keep dancing for me.”

The huskiness of his voice was enough to send her over the edge. A muffled moan erupted from the back of her throat as her legs twitched and seizured; Lewyn lightened up on the strokes, allowing her to reach her peak with ease. The electrifying shock of pleasure that coursed through her system came as easily as it went; the walls of her core spasmed roughly as she slumped into a quivering mess.

Silvia exhaled shakily as Lewyn pulled her into another kiss, smirking against her lips. Already too delirious to care, she let his tongue dominate hers. Her eyes widened at the all-too-familiar sensation in her groin. The throbbing heat of her clitoris once again radiated from her core. She pulled away from the kiss, only to find Lewyn continuing his ministrations. 

“N-no more,” she panted heavily. “I can’t take it!”

“One more,” he coaxed, rubbing harder. “Just one more, Silvi. You’re doing so well.” He captured her lips once more, moving his lips in sync with the movement of his fingers against her clit. Silvia couldn’t keep up, alternating from moaning to lazily circling her tongue around his. Occasionally, he’d pull her bottom lip between his teeth to give themselves a small break to breathe.

“Lewyn,” she broke away, wailing, “I’m…!” With a cry, she came against his hand, her legs shaking as she collapsed onto his chest like all her energy had been sapped. She shut her eyes, draping a tired hand across her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” 

She simply panted, but if she had the energy to, she would’ve shot Lewyn an annoyed glare. He chuckled, gently sliding out of the tub and leaving Silvia to rest where he’d sat against it. 

“Here, let me get us dried off. This water is no good for a bath anymore.”

*

Silvia remained silent as Lewyn carried her back to their room. She’d found that her legs still felt jiggly from the day’s… _activities_ . Walking was a difficulty, at the moment. Though, she found immense joy in watching him struggle to not be caught carrying her in _only_ a towel through the castle halls. 

*

Lewyn had tucked her into bed, making sure that she was surrounded by all the fluffy blankets and poofy pillows that she could ever desire. And yet still, she wouldn’t speak to him. It wasn’t a surprise, really. He’d gotten his revenge. Tenfold than what was given to him, in fact.

“I apologize, Silvi.”

No response. 

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting lately,” he tried again.

No response. Once again.

“I went too far, and I’m sorry.”

No response.

“What is it that you want me to say?” he snapped.

“Nothing.” She finally said.

“Nothing? _How_ can I say nothing while you simply ignore me?”

“Exactly. Now you know how it feels.”

“Huh?” Lewyn took a step away from the bed. “Oh, I see…” He crossed his arms, looking off to the side ashamedly.

“Do ya get it now?”

“Yes,” he sighed. He planted his head into his palm. “I’m sorry for not giving you attention lately. There’s no excuse, really.” He scratched his chin sheepishly. “…Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

“Well, you kinda did already,” she blushed, averting her gaze away. “But, hmm, lemme think…” Silvia tapped a finger under her chin, and after a moment, smiled and giggled. “Just take a nap with me, right now. I’m _reallyyy_ tired, after today.”

“Hmph.

“Fine, I suppose I will.” Pulling the covers up, he slipped into the bed easily. He laid in it awkwardly, with his arms crossed across his chest; he was as stiff as a wooden board. “If it’s that simple, I may as well.”

“Thank you, Lewyn.” She shuffled close to him, laying her head against his heart, and wrapping a lazy arm around his torso. 

He rested a hand in her hair, a smile spreading across his lips. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so glad I have you.”

“…You really mean that?” she whispered softly.

“Of course, how could I not? I may not show it all the time, but,” he pet the top of her head, “I truly do love you, Silvi.”

“Hmm,” she sighed contentedly, “I’m glad.” Silvia, struggling to keep her eyes open, decided to flutter them shut. “Don’t…” she tightened her arm against him, “…ever leave me.”

He nodded, though he was sure she couldn’t see it. Her breathing slowed, and her grip loosened, as she gently drifted off to sleep. Laughing quietly to himself, he breathed, “I won’t.”

In the comfort of his beloved, he, too, sank off into a fulfilled rest.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, you were never expecting little ol' me to write something like this, huh? truth be told, neither was I :,) I may have *some* regrets about writing this, but oh well, everyone's gotta have a few, right?
> 
> Anyways, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Please feel free to drop some criticism (since I wanna get better duh). As always, thank you for reading and...
> 
> ESSAYONS!


End file.
